Sewage systems for recreational vehicles have commonly involved long flexible, lengthwise compressible hoses for interconnecting outlet fittings on the recreational vehicle with a pipe leading to a sewage disposal facility.
Recreational vehicles is a term in this case referring to campers, trailers, motor homes, boats and other installations which are not necessarily so mobile, but which use flexible hoses.
It is common for such hoses to sag down to the ground in a space between the attachment to the recreational vehicle and that end of the hose which empties into a sewer pipe. It is true that in the prior art different support systems for such hoses have been proposed, but for what ever reason I have not seen any of those systems on the market. In my opinion, the reason has most usually been that they are expensive and complicated or will not store as compactly as is desirable.
As a result the trailer or recreational vehicle owner must sometimes be out in the rain and sleet working with the sewage hose to cause waste material in it to progress down the hose and prevent it from clogging by manually moving and wiggling the hose.
If the owner fails to do this manual maintenance of such hoses, then such a clogging will occur and thus cause the sewer to back-up into one or more of the facilities in the trailer which are connected to the sewage system, thereby creating an obnoxious odor in the trailer.
I am aware that various patents in the prior art have addressed themselves to ways to support hoses, but it is my opinion these problems have prevailed is that the various proposals in the prior art patents were either excessively expensive or would not collapse sufficiently for easy storage in a trailer where space is at a premium. It is also true of a boat, a camper or a motor home where space is at a premium and it is necessary to bring, not only the hose, but the support system into the trailer or boat, preparatory for highway travel.
Another disadvantage of prior art systems has been the need to support them on stakes. In many places this is impossible because the area is covered with concrete. In other places it is covered with gravel or rock which is very hard to penetrate with stakes. In still other places the camp site is itself on natural rock.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a support assembly module which is adapted to be suspended at one end from the sewage outlet fitting on the trailer or other recreational vehicle itself and to be suspended at its other end, either by connection to that part of a sewer pipe which projects outwardly, or else connected to that portion of the hose which is adjacent to and supported by the sewer pipe which extends into the ground.
This way the problem of stakes and concrete or rocky areas would be eliminated.
Still another object is to eliminate materials of the support system that might extend over the top of the pipe itself for achieving an economy by having this feature which is absent in at least one of the prior patents.
Still a further object is to provide a support system which is not only collapsible lengthwise for compact storage, but in addition is laterally collapsible for still further compact storage.
Yet another object is to provide a support system having a minimum number of parts for a minimum cost.
Still another objective is to achieve these other objectives while providing a support system which is generally open on its underside so as to allow rain and sleet to pass therethrough so that ice will not build up in it, since the latter might cause a chilling and freezing of the sewage in the sewer hose, and also a freezing of the sewer hose to the support system making detachment difficult at a time when it is desired to move the house trailer or vehicle.